La chevalière
by Boys-Love-Yaoi
Summary: NaruSasu Il avait perdu sa bague, précieuse chevalière! La fin du monde ! ... Ou pas ? Petit OS pour mon anniversaire. Rating T pour langage, sûrement un peu OOC


**Auteur:** Une petite débutante, hiyana pour vous servir !

**Titre:** La chevalière

**Genre:** Romance, Général

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Disclamer:** Ils ne sont pas à moi et heureusement pour eux et pour les lecteurs!

* * *

**La chevalière**

Mais où était cette putain de chevalière ?

A la pause du midi, alors qu'il était comme d'habitude sur le toit, il se souvenait l'avoir enlevée pour manger. Après tout c'était un cadeau de son frère (adoré), il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'abîmer !

Alors la perdre ? Tout simplement impensable !

Alors que Sasuke se dirigeait vers la sortie, en évitant pour la énième fois une vague de fangirls, il ne sentit pas sa précieuse chevalière, qu'il avait l'habitude de faire tourner autour de son doigt par tic.

Suite à cette horriiiiible découverte et une montée de panique, il fit un demi-tour express, laissant deux bombes rose et jaune s'éclater sur le sol.

Il était tout d'abord repassé dans sa classe, déplaçant chaises, tables, cherchant dans tous les recoins, allant jusqu'à se mettre, lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, à quatre pattes.

Rien. A part quelques moutons de poussière et des chewing-gums collés par-ci par-là dont il ne voulait même pas savoir la provenance.

Il alla ensuite sur le toit, fouillant chaque creux susceptible d'accueillir sa chère bague, se penchant également dangereusement au dessus de la rambarde « au cas où un imbécile aurait shooté dedans ».

Et il se creusait à présent les méninges pour savoir à quel endroit il aurait pu la perdre.

Dans un dernier espoir, il monta au dessus de la cage d'escalier et fut surpris d'y trouver un certain blond, allongé paresseusement, en train de se dorer la pilule.

Il grogna et s'apprêta à partir.

-Tu cherches quelque chose ? sourit-il en coin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Ça se voit pas ? rigola-t-il, son sourire s'agrandissant.

- Hn.

- Alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Sait-on jamais, ricana-t-il.

Maintenant de mauvaise humeur, il redescendit, avisant juste à temps le rictus moqueur et amusé du blond qui fit battre une veine sur sa tempe.

Pied à terre il ne put s'empêcher de jurer.

- Putain, mais où est-ce qu'elle peut-être ? Et l'autre con là !

Et il repartit en direction de sa classe, l'y cherchant une dernière fois.

* * *

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? dit une voix moqueuse.

L'Uchiwa sursauta en se tournant vers le même blond, à présent appuyé nonchalamment contre le cadre de la porte de la classe. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il présenta son poing qu'il ouvrit doucement révélant le précieux bijou lorsque Sasuke la vit, un soulagement sans nom l'envahit avec qu'une question n'effleure son esprit…

- Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ?

- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé…

- Quoi ?

- Je te l'ai tout simplement empruntée ! dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait innocent. En plus je l'aime beaucoup, je pense qu'elle mirait bien, affirma-t-il en faisant mine de réfléchir en la scrutant.

- Connard… Rend-la moi ! ordonna-t-il en s'avançant dangereusement bers le blond.

Seul un sourire satisfait lui répondit.

Sasuke avait, lui, bien l'intention de récupérer son bien, seulement, plus il s'approchait, plus Naruto levait le bras, laissant le bijou hors d'atteinte sans s'en apercevoir, il s'appuyait de plus en plus contre le blond, s'étirant au maximum, essayant d'attraper l'objet tant convoité.

Ceci fait, l'Uzumaki referma le poing autour de la chevalière, qu'il avait pris soin de laissé jusqu'ici presque à porter du petit brun.

Ce dernier gémit de frustration avant d'hoqueter de surprise en sentant un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

Il fixa à nouveau Naruto et se rendit soudain compte du peu de distance les séparant. Il piqua un fard monumental et essaya de s'éloigner. En vain puisque l'Uzumaki le pressa un peu plus contre lui.

Malgré le rouge plus que présent sur ses joues, il lui lança un regard noir (totalement discréditer donc) dont la réponse fut un grand sourire carnassier.

- Putain, lâche-moi !

- Nan.

Cette fois, il le fusilla des yeux mais Naruto l'ignora avec une facilité presque provocatrice et plongea ses prunelles céruléennes dans les deux gouffres du petit brun celui-ci s'en sentit troublé : il eut l'impression que le temps se suspendait et qu'il se perdait dans l'immensité azuré du blond.

Il reprit pied lorsqu'il sentit un souffle brûlant sur ses lèvres.

- Na… commença-t-il complètement perdu.

Quelque chose de bouillant et mouillé passa lentement sur sa bouche avant que deux lèvres impérieuses et chaudes ne l'empêchèrent de continuer. La couleur de son visage se renforça alors qu'il essayait de repousser Naruto cependant celui-ci le bloqua en posant sa main sur la nuque pâle.

De son côté, Sasuke sentait des sensations inconnues l'envahir mais étrangement agréables le faisant se débattre de moins en moins. Il sentit Naruto sourire dans le baiser. Il lui demanda le passage en léchant avec une lenteur mesurée la lèvre supérieure de son captif, le faisant violemment frissonner et brisant ses dernières barrières. Il lui céda le passage alors qu'il voyait une lueur victorieuse s'allumer dans les yeux de l'emprunteur.

Dès que sa langue rentra en contact avec la sienne, il se sentit électrisé. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Naruto se pencha vers l'avant, le courbant en le forçant à s'accrocher à son cou alors qu'il laissait glisser ses mains jusqu'à son postérieur. Il malaxa les deux globes de chair faisant gémir son petit brun, l'excitant peu à peu, avant de les saisir à pleine main et de le plaquer contre lui. Un petit cri surpris s'échappa, étouffé par les lèvres caramel.

Apres une dernière léchouille, Naruto lâcha ses lèvres, admirant un Sasuke les joues rougies, échevelé. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter son désir. D'ailleurs il le fit bien sentir au petit brun en ondulant des hanches.

Alors qu'une petite plainte lui échappait, celui-ci encore essoufflé entrouvrit les paupières, lui lançant un regard troublé et surpris.

- … Na… Naruto… ?

- Je ne sais pas si je vais te la rendre ta chevalière Sasuke, ricana-t-il en glissant sa langue sur la fine peau blanche de son cou le faisant frissonner.

La porte se ferma sur eux.

_**Fin ?**_

**Me voilà de retour (sous l'impatience de certaine visiblement XD) avec un petit OS que j'ai écrit pour mon anniversaire (le 7 oct). ENFIN 16 ANS ! =D Depuis le temps que j'attends ça !**

**J'aurais voulu le posté Jeudi mais en faite j'ai pas eu le temps… ^^''**

**Si les personnes que je bêta-lecture passent par là, je vais essayé de vous renvoyer vos chapitres corrigés aujourd'hui mais c'est pas sûr, je vais faire de mon mieux !**

**A la prochaine !  
**

**hiyana**


End file.
